warcraftfairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Warcraft Fairy Tail (Anime Series)
Warcraft Fairy Tail is an action-thrilled and adventure anime series that involves 26 Mages from the Fairy Tail series now living in an alternate version of the Warcraft verse, fighting against many evil united forces that the legendary Alliance can't do alone, while adjusting to their new home and expressing their new lives after their old home was destroyed. This will be the first Anime Series to have English Dub voice actors than Japanese ones, as it will collaborate with modern English voice actors. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters New Fairy Tail *Team Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel (Todd Haberkorn) ***Happy (Tia Ballard) **Lucy Heartfilia (Cherami Leigh) **Gray Fullbuster (Newton Pittman) **Gajeel Redfox (David Wald) ***Pantherlily (Rick Keeling) **Wendy Marvell (Brittney Karbowski) ***Carla (Jad Saxton) **Romeo Conbolt (Lindsay Seidel) ***Ghost (Dee Bradley Baker) *Erza Scarlet (Colleen Clinkenbeard) *Juvia Lockser (Brina Palencia) *Levy McGarden (Kristi Kang) *Mirajane Strauss (Monica Rial) *Elfman Strauss (Christopher R. Sabat) *Lisanna Strauss (Carrie Savage) *Cana Alberona (Jamie Marchi) *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe (Michael Jones) ***Lector (Marti Etheridge) **Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) ***Frosch (Dawn M. Bennett) *Yukino Aguria (Mallorie Rodak) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Jenny Ledel) *Meredy (Bryn Apprill) *Jellal Fernandes (Robert McCollum) *Laxus Dreyar (Patrick Setiz) *Mavis Vermilion (Leah Clark) Team Stormwind *Tatsumi Andurill *Akame Lothar III *Darton Greenlake *Leafa Mirkwood **Summer *Lyra Ironcore *Hirgon Wolfbane The Alliance *Main Leaders **King Anduin Lothar **Tyrande Whisperwind **Malfurion Stormrage **Council of Three Hammers ***Muradin Bronzebeard ***Falstad Wildhammer ***Moria Thaurissan **Jaina Proudmoore **Genn Greyman **Prophet Velen **Gelbin Mekkatorque *Secondary Leaders **Prince Llane Lothar **Captain Varian Wrynn **Brann Bronzebeard **Shandris Feathermoon **Lord Darius Crowley **Lorna Crowley **Nobundo **Danath Trollbane *Races **Human **Ironforge Dwarf ***Bronzebeard Dwarf ***Wildhammer Dwarf ***Dark Iron Dwarf **Darnassus Night Elf **Gnome **Draenei ***Broken **Worgen **High Elf **Half-Elf **Half-Orc **Gryphon **Direwolves **Stillpine Furbolg **Ancient **Hippogryph Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King (Cole Brown) *Celestial Spirit Knight (Travis Whillingham) *Gold Keys **Aries (Didi Archilla) **Taurus (Jeremy Inman) **Gemini (Heather Walker (Gemi) and Michelle Rojas (Mini)) **Cancer (Will Short) **Loke/Leo (Eric Vale) **Virgo (Terri Doty) **Libra (Marissa Lenti) **Scorpio (Andrew T. Chandler) **Sagittarius (Willbur Penn) **Capricorn (Michael Johnson) **Aquarius (Jessica Cavanagh) **Pisces (Stephanie Young (Mother) and Justin Pate (Son)) *Silver Keys **Plue (Monica Rial) **Horologium (Ben Bryant) **Crux (Bill Flynn) Other Characters * Antagonists The Horde *Main Leaders **Warchief Vol'jin **Thrall **Sylvanas Windrunner **Baine Bloodhoof **Lor'themar Theron **Jastor Gallywix *Secondary Leaders **Drek'Thar **Varok Saurfang **Hamuul Runetotem **Galen Trollbane **Archmage Aethas Sunreaver **Faranell **Halduron Brightwing **Roanauk Icemist **Jevan Grimtotem **Sark Ragetotem **Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher **Gargok *Races **Durotar Orc ***Dragonmaw Orc **Darkspear Jungle Troll **Shatterspear Jungle Troll **Revantusk Forest Troll **Mulgore Tauren **Taunka **Forsaken Undead **Quel'Thalas Blood Elf **Bilgewater Cartel Goblin ***Bilgewater Hobgoblin **Half-Ogre **Half-Orc **Stonemaul Ogres **Wyvern **Forest Hozen The Scourge *The Lich King **Bolvar Fordragon *Kel'Thuzad *Races **Undead Humans **Undead Orcs **Undead Gnomes **Undead Elves **Banshees **Scourge Trolls **Darkfallen **Vrykul **Val'kyr **Vargul **Ymirjar **Ghouls Burning Legion *Dark Titan Sargeras *Kil'jaeden the Deceiver *Archimone *Mannoroth *Tichondrius *Kazzak the Supreme *Races **Dark Titan **Demons ***Annihilan ***Fel Stalker ***Shivarra ***Floating Eye ***Imp ***Demonic Hound ***Voidwalker ***Void Terror ***Jailer ***Nathrezim ***Tothrezim ***Aranasi ***Imp Mother ***Felbat ***Demonhunter **Ered'ruin ***Daemon ***Doomguard ***Doomlord ***Fiend **Sayaad (Succubus) **Mo'arg ***Gan'arg ***Felguard **Man'ari Eredar ***Wrathguard **Nightmare **Legion's Constructs ***Abyssal ***Infernal ***Fel Reaver Shadow Tail * Other Villains *Zeref (Joel McDonald) Magic Main Article: Magic Caster Magic *Aera *Air Magic *Animal Soul *Ankhseram Black Magic *Beast Soul *Black Arts *Copy Magic *Darkness Magic *Earth Magic *Fire Magic *Gravity Change *Heavenly Body Magic *Ice Magic *Ice-Make *Illusion Magic *Letter Magic *Light Magic *Lightning Magic *Living Magic *Molding Magic *Purple Flare *Rainbow Fire *Regulus *Requip *Sand Magic *Satan Soul *Sleep Magic *Solid Script *Spatial Magic *Take Over *Telekinesis *Telepathy *The Knight *Transformation Magic *Water *Water Magic *Wind Magic *Wool Magic Holder Magic *Black Arts *Black Magic *Celestial Spirit Magic *Fire Magic *Letter Magic *Lightning Magic *Magic Card *Sleep Magic *Sword Magic *Water Magic Lost Magic *Dragon Slayer Magic *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic *Iron Dragon Slayer Magic *Light Dragon Slayer Magic *Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic *Maguilty Sense *Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Locations Azeroth Eastern Kingdoms *Azeroth Continent **Blasted Lands **Deadwind Pass **Duskwood **Elwynn Forest **Redridge Mountains **Stormwind City ***New Fairy Tail Building **Stranglethorn Vale **Swamp of Sorrows **Westfall *Khaz Modan **Badlands **Blackrock Mountain **Burning Steppes **Dun Morogh **Ironforge **Loch Modan **Searing Gorge **Twilight Highlands **Wetlands *Lordaeron **Arathi Highlands **Eastern Plaguelands **Gilneas **Hillsbrad Foothills **The Hinterlands **Silverpine Forest **Tirisfal Glades **Undercity **Western Plaguelands *Quel'Thalas **Eversong Woods **Ghostlands **Isle of Quel'Danas **Silvermoon City *Vashj'ir **Abyssal Depths **Kelp'thar Forest **Shimmering Expanse Kalimdor *Northern Kalimdor **Ashenvale **Azshara **Azuremyst Isle **Darkshore **Darnassus **The Exodar **Felwood **Mount Hyjal **Moonglade **Teldrassil **Winterspring *Central Kalimdor **The Barrens **Desolace **Durotar **Dustwallow Marsh **Mulgore **Orgrimmar **Stonetalon Mountains **Thunder Bluff *Southern Kalimdor **Feralas **Silithus **Tanaris **Thousand Needles **Uldum **Un'Goro Crater Northrend *Borean Tundra *Crystalsong Forest *Dalaran *Dragonblight *The Frozen Sea *Grizzly Hills *Howling Fjord *Hrothgar's Landing *Icecrown *Wintergrasp *Sholazar Basin *The Storm Peaks *Zul'Drak Wandering Isle Maelstrom Argus Draenor *Outland Celestial Spirit World Power of the Verse Main Article: Power Ranking Unlike the original Fairy Tail series, the Warcraft FT verse is quite different. It also has several haxes such as instant-death magic, time manipulation, magical absorption, and immunity to certain elements. Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Battles/Events Main Article: List of Fights '' ''Main Article 2: List of Events Trivia *The Fairy Tail Anime takes place three months after the Grand Magic Games Arc (one month since the Eclipse Celestial Spirits incident). *This new anime series will feature new characters. *The series' design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) anime graphics and background. *This series will also confirm the ships that millions of fans over important ships are, or believed to be confirmed: **Natsu and Lucy **Gajeel and Levy **Gray and Juvia **Romeo and Wendy **Erza and Jellal **Sting and Yukino **Kagura and Rogue **Laxus and Mirajane *Certain events will take place in the series like: ** References Navigation Category:Warcraft Fairy Tail Wiki